


Wagers

by crankyoldman



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, ff kissbattle, ff kissbattle 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was always the competitive sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



The first time they met he had assumed that she was going to just fall under his obvious charms and come back with him to his airship. But Daryl had suggested they drink first; after all, he had a nice ship, maybe she could could talk him into handing over a few of his engineers.

"Red wine, please."

"Red wine? Setzer, around here we drink some real alcohol. Mobliz's Finest, please."

It was almost adorable the way he put on airs, a gentleman without any manners that he hadn't ripped off of someone else. No true gentleman lived the life of a pilot, never staying in one place long and trying to convince women to go back to their cabins because their cuffs were frilly.

"Oh, so you want me to show you a feat of my constitution?"

She smiled sweetly and took a sip. "I want one of your engineers if I can out-drink you."

His eyes lit up at the prospect of a wager, and she knew that she had him now. If they kept this up Daryl was likely to win his ship off of him; and she had always liked the idea of the title of _admiral_ *.

"You have a deal, milady."

They shook and she knocked back a hearty portion of the bottle. The trick was pacing, and intimidation from the start. The bigger drink she took, the bigger one a man would take in order to keep his ego intact. Setzer wasn't the first man she'd played this game with, after all.

By the end of the night she had not only won an extra crew member, but also his fine red coat he was wearing and a had left him groaning under the table, with the bill in his name.

\---

"I have to say, you fill out my coat nicely."

The second time that Setzer drank with her, he had come prepared.

"Haven't you learned anything? Or do you want to lose something else this time?"

He set a jug on the table before her and smirked. "This was processed using special machines in Vector and is hard to get outside of the city. It's so pure that it's rumored to drive people mad if they have too much."

Well it was certainly _clear_ which was unusual for a liquor. Still, Daryl was pretty sure she could handle it.

"What will we wager this time?"

"How about spending a night once we've recovered with me. And only a bit of red wine this time."

"Fine, then you pay for my stay here. Your engineer was surly, I'm not sure if I'd want another one."

The first drink burned down her throat, and for a minute Daryl wondered if he had the upper hand. But seeing his face upon drinking himself, she couldn't help but laugh. Setzer was _awfully_ cute for a degenerate gambler, after all. Though his new coat to replace the one that she had won was garishly purple. With his hair, he'd look better in black.

They had both ended up under the table this time, but she had at least been able to stand back up and wobble back to her room. Sure enough, the next morning her room had been paid, with a beautiful red flower waiting for her with the inn keeper.

\---

"Setzer, how about we start competing with things that could kill us much faster. This slow death by liver poisoning can't be too good for you."

He smiled, and Daryl had to keep the flutters in her stomach at bay. Figures, eventually he would get to her. But there was something so endearing about his competitive pursuit of her.

"If you come back with me to my cabin aboard the _Falcon_ and maybe we can discuss some improvements I'd like to make with my ship."

Daryl still managed to out-drink him, getting through two whole glasses of his pretentious red wine before kissing him. After all, why would she want to be with a man because she'd lost when she could get him when she'd won?

**Author's Note:**

> *FUN FACT: You can only be called an Admiral once you have been given command of more than one ship.


End file.
